Talk:Morgase Trakand
Queens vs. Royalty If we do not use Category:Queens instead of Category:Royalty, then we need Category:Women. Category:Women is discouraged, and should be reserved for Women who do not fit into any other categories (unlikely, since we can make one for whatever group they represent) --Gherald 16:43, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) The same applies to Kings. : Yeah, sorry for unilaterally recatting your article. I'm concerned that Queens doesn't encompass Panarchs, Empresses, and the like (and :Category:Female rulers we already decided was a bad idea. I think (under our current system) I'd rather cat her as both Royalty and Women. nae'blis (talk) 16:50, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) :*Panarch: Ladies and something under government (Perhaps "Rulers" -- I'm not sure if they qualify as Royalty) :*IIRC we only know of one Empress, which can be Ladies and The Blood. --Gherald 17:11, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) :** Graendal refers to the Sh'botay/Sh'boan of Shara as Emperor-level rules, but that may be her bias. On the other hand, I don't remember what the Guide says about them... nae'blis (talk) 19:46, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Valda Raped Morgase? I'd like to pose a question. At what point does any book, EVER, specifically state as a fact that Morgase was raped by Eamon Valda? And I don't mean Valda taunting Galad, as that was a taunt intended to enrage him. I've recently re-read through all the books and am currently near the end of Chapter 28 in Towers of Midnight, and I still have yet to see any sort of confirmation as to this having really happened. Kyle Evans 06:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :There are a quite a few lines in that give credence to the rape issue: :This one shows the shame and typical reaction to something not the victim's fault. :More victimization, especially combined with the "yes" quote below. :The "if he..." section is telling. "If he" had come back, what more could he do to her? :Breane knows what has transpired. She tells Morgase to let the past be in the past. From this, Breane knows that Morgase has been so much on edge that even the men (Basil, Lamgwin and Tallanvor) have sensed it. But the she asks if they know. Questions, even torture, can be endured. Even from a queen. But the rape of a woman? :This, I think, is the most telling. This says that Morgase would not willingly share Valda's bed, but had she, she would be able to deal with it. From the next sentences (Another matter entirely... However she had screamed...), it seems that Valda had provided the "escape" from Asunawa's torture. The "release" or "deliverance" from Asunawa's cords and needles. Then, the next sentence seals it (Valda's touch, his bed...). :Sharing his bed wasn't a shame to Morgase. Morgase having sex with Valda wasn't shameful. It was the acceptance of his offer, the escape from Asunawa's torture, I think, that made it rape. :This shows that Morgase felt relief at someone not touching her. Many rape victims will absolutely not want anyone to touch them. Morgase thinks that "another time" she would want Tallanvor to keep his hand on her shoulder. Now, "after Valda," she shows relief at him not touching her. :Again, more indecision. More confusion. Tallanvor is someone whom Morgase would love (as is evident in ). But even then, in the early part of their relationship, she shows conflicting emotions; sadness, rage, uncertainty. Due to Valda's ministrations perhaps? :Confidence, self-worth, fortitude. All of those are destroyed by the act of rape. :If you put all of these parts together, there can be no doubt that Eamon Valda took Morgase Trakand against her will. I think that even Valda's taunts to Galad confirm this. He thought that he would triumph over Galad. So, in that confidence, why would he not admit that which he had been accused? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 08:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, then.....After such an in-depth analysis, and a reminder of what I'd just read (and apparently not retained) a few months ago, I suppose there can't be any more doubt in my mind. Thank you for that very surprising and enlightneing answer. (okay, i'm confused, i don't know how to make the bullet point to be just ONE, but in reply to yours.)Kyle Evans 09:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::fixed your tabbing for you :) — fbstj 11:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::awesome.....how? 02:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC)]] :::btw, Piccolo113 and Kyle Evans are both me. Didn't remember my login last night, so I used the facebook connect. Remembered my login today :)Piccolo113 03:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :For talk page conversations, the first person doesn't use any colons, the second person uses one and so on. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 04:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, yes, that's right. I used to spend some time on the Lost wiki discussing theories and such, but it's been a very long time. Piccolo113 04:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Morgase's abdication Shouldn't we have another rank and title of Morgase since she's abdicated? Remember that Elayne has the title "Queen". Sadly I don't have a suggestion to what Morgase should be reffered as. :Fixed. I changed her title to "Lady" and removed her rank. She will still show up in the "Queens" and "Rulers" category, as she has been both of them. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 21:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Slowing I wonder if she slowed. With such a barely ability to channel, I almost can't imagine it myself, but on Theoryland someone said she did. Asha'man Leyrann Gaidin 18:15, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :To Fatidiot1234: Speculative, yes. Drivel, no. The talk page is absolutely the right place for people to ask these kinds of questions. To Leyrann: Yes, I think she has slowed. Slowing is dependent on one's strength in the Power, so Morgase wouldn't have slowed a whole heck of a lot. It might not even be noticeable to the average person. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 13:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC)